


dazed and confused but i love you anyway

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: gendrya week 2019 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/M, marry me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: gendry is caught off guard by arya’s most recent request (day 2: marry me now)named for the song “fucked up” by young rising sons!!





	dazed and confused but i love you anyway

**You're so fucked up, and I love it**  
**You're so obtuse, but I love you anyway**  
**You're so fucked up, but I love it**  
**Dazed and confused, but I love you anyway**

**Fucked Up ~ Young Rising Sons**

"I have to work," Gendry sighs. Arya shakes her head.

"Stay," she mumbles and wraps her arms around his chest a little tighter.

“I have to leave.”

“Not for at least five more minutes.”

“You know I hate to be late,” he argues.

Arya lets out a puff and lays her head on his chest. “Why do you have to have a job that expects you to wake up this early?”

“Arya, it’s eight thirty in the morning.” She playfully rolls her eyes at him and Gendry traces his fingers on her sides. “What did you do when you had to wake up at six to go to school?”

Arya presses her face into his neck. “I complained a lot,” she admits.

He chuckles a little and rubs his hand up and down her back.

“Do you ever think about getting married?”

Gendry nearly rolls off the damn bed. “What?” He misheard her. Arya did _not_ just ask if he thought about getting married.

“Married. Us. Do you ever think about it?”

He swallows and watches as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “Yeah. I think about it.” Arya stares at him for a moment. “Why?”

"Marry me."

Gendry blinks at her and for the second time that morning, he doesn’t know what Arya is asking him despite knowing what all of the words are. "What?"

"I'm serious. I want to get married."

"I think you're still half-asleep," Gendry insists and starts to sit up. "How about you ask me again when we get home tonight?"

"I'm not still half-asleep. Marry me now."

Gendry would be lying if he said he hadn’t been browsing for rings recently, but Arya talked about marriage so little that he thought it was a fool’s errand.

“Can I ask what brought this on?”

“Shireen just told me that her and Lyanna will have been married for three years on Tuesday, and I just started thinking about it.”

“And you just came to the conclusion that you should propose marriage to me fifteen minutes before I have to leave for work on a Monday morning?”

Arya grins at him for a moment before she gives him a tiny shrug. “I mean, there’s no time like the present.”

Gendry cracks a small smile and leans forward to kiss her. "I don't have a ring for you or anything," Gendry says. "And when you said now, I hope you didn't mean now now, because I don't have pants on and haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Arya smiles back at him. "I'd actually prefer it if you didn't wear pants to our wedding," she teases. Gendry rolls his eyes at her. "I don't think I've been late to work in a few months. We have time for a quick celebration of our engagement."

"Brush your teeth first,” Arya grins.


End file.
